World Map
Since there's no official world map that I could find, I wanted a place to gather quotes with geographical info from the web novel to maybe create a raw map. Obviously this page will be full of spoilers, read at your own risk. Quotes 15-I10 - This place is a great canyon at the boundary of a territory under direct control of the king, far south-southwest from the Labyrinth City. (Holy Living Armor ruins) 16-3 - "The smaller countries at the western part of the continent are apparently still in confusion by the monster stampedes from the Divine Punishment." "There aren't many rumors about Saga Empire at the northern part of the continent are there." 16-3 - Additionally, people believe that the weasel empire at the eastern part of the continent has been annihilated, and only Dejima Island remains. In fact, the parishes on the edge of Weasel Empire are still going strong, but that doesn't seem to be known. 16-6 - After looking around the map for a bit, I found out that wreckages of magic artillery are sleeping not only in Lalakie, but also in the oceanic state of magic kingdom Lalagi that's related to Lalakie, in the territorial waters of Ishlalie, and even in the Sea Dragon Archipelago at the coastal waters of Boruenan. Few survived getting submerged in the sea for 20,000 years, only an ancient ship made of adamantite sunk in the Sea Dragon Archipelago remained. 16-12 - "The talk wandered a bit, and then Lily told me about the countries where the Central Temples are located." "All of them are in the western part of the continent huh." "Yes, it is said that they evacuated to the west for their safety when Furu Empire was collapsing." 16-15 - "Apparently many of the countries' cultures on the continent west are left over from Furu Empire era, I'm sure we will find a lot of delicious food and unusual stuff there." 16-15 - "The airship circled the capital's sky once, went over the labyrinth city and advanced above the great desert. The first trial is located in a country where the central temple of God Heraruon resides. The airship we're riding is heading southwest of the great desert, toward a mid-sized country located in a small desert next to the great desert. Our destination is the of Sun Sania Kingdom--." 16-16 - "This place is located to the west of the Great Desert where Labyrinth City Selbira is, beyond the southern central mountains, it's a desert where the sand is smooth like water. It's called Small Sand Sea, but its total area is as vast as three Japanese islands bundled together. It seems there's a dead dungeon called Sandstorm Labyrinth at the place where the black haze the two found is located." 16-18 - " "Master, the temple's symbol is that of sun so I inform." "Still, this temple is humongous." "Yeah, it really is." It's a very huge temple for being located at a mid-sized country. According to AR info, the sun symbol isn't only made of colored glass and gems, it also has Light Stones and Light Crystals embedded inside, emitting mystical lights. This building would have looked even more impressive if we visited by at night. After going up long stairs at the entrance, a Heraruon Temple priest wearing luxurious vestment was waiting for us." 16-24 - "I set the airship's route toward the Union on the western edge of the continent in order to take the next trial." 16-25 - " "Pretty." "Yes, it's just as you would expect from the so-called 『Jewel of the West』." Mia and Princess Sistina who are accompanying me gave their praises as they gazed upon Garleok City scenery. We have come to Garleok City where the Central Garleon Temple is located." 16-25 - "This Garleok City is enclosed by a river and sea on all sides. There are waterways with gondolas inside the city, making it look similar to Venice somewhat. There are also monster warding stone monuments engraved with Garleon holy symbol surrounding the city, and there's a lot of shellfish and fish farms in the area of ocean inside the monument encirclement. Sea where no monster swimming around seems to be a paradise for fish and shellfish, their outlines reflected on my Radar are quite thick." 16-25 - "The huge Garleon Temple can be seen in the middle of the city far away. Unlike the luxurious Heraruon Temple at Sania Kingdom, this one has this sturdy atmosphere to it." Category:Places